An Orphans Decision
by Ekaterina23
Summary: When Hinata is abandoned, she is left to be taken care of by none other than the Uchiha's. As time passes and Hinata grows more beautiful the brothers start falling for her, now she is left to decide whom of the two brothers she loves.HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When I was born I was weak, I was sick…sadly I had no idea for I only felt pain for sometime then it would stop but it always came back even now…..my mother was worried and scared for me yet my father didn't seem to care as much. I remember my mother holding me in her arms…..crying. My father glared daggers at me and said "This is our heir? How disappointing." I had no idea what that meant so I just giggled and held my small hands out to him hoping he would carry me, and at that moment I saw his eyes soften as he hesitated but picked me up and held me, I remember seeing his soft smile and for the moment I believed he was the nicest person on earth. I believed that he would protect me, that he would make the pain go away…I never knew what pain really was until I was abandoned it may have not been physical pain but it was much worse….What I did to deserve this is all I ever wondered.

16 years ago…

"Finally you're discharged from the hospital. Now let's go home and talk about that child's fate." A man said in a cold tone while he pushed a woman in a wheelchair. "Her name is Hinata so please address her as such Hiashi." The women retorted with an equally cold tone. Hiashi frowned but didn't reply to her comment; they walked out of the hospital and headed for their car, he helped her inside and started the engine as soon as he was also inside. The drive to their house was quiet except for the sudden giggles Hinata would make, her mother would look at Hinata and smile but her eyes always expressed sadness. As if Hinata had read her mother's emotions she stayed quiet and the rest of the ride home was silent.

At the Hyuga Household ….

Hinata was fed and was quietly falling asleep as her mother cradled her in her arms, around the time Hinata was finally asleep her mother worriedly watched over her. Hinata was diagnosed with Pertussis (Whooping Cough) she was alright now but her mother couldn't help but be worried for her. She wondered if her sickness would affect her future greatly but more importantly she knew Pertussis was fatal. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Milady your husband requests your presence." a maid announced. The worried mother walked towards the door and opened it, "Thank you for informing me. May you please watch over my daughter and tell me if anything strange happens?" the mother asked kindly. The maid nodded and walked inside the room to look after Hinata.

The mother walked carefully into her husband's office to find him signing some paperwork. She sat across from him, her face full of worry but at the same time curiosity." What do you want to discuss about dear?" She asked a bit timidly." As I previously mentioned I would like to discuss about our daughter." The mother clenched her fists ready for what he was about to say. "She is far too weak; she cannot become an heiress with her current health." Hiashi said monotonously."She would be better off in an orphanage. She will only be a burden; no one will follow a leader that could falter at any time." He continued. The unfortunate mother was filled with rage at hearing this."No! We can't abandon our daughter! She was just born not too long ago and now and you immediately want to get r-rid of her? Never shall I allow this!" she hissed. Hiashi was a bit shocked at his wife's reaction; he had never seen her like that, she was usually calm and collected and now she's furious and clearly annoyed. He was shocked but that didn't mean he would show it instead he kept a straight face. "You have one day to bond with your daughter and then we leave her to someone else." he said. The mother was about to retort but she knew it was useless, Hiashi had made his decision and he would not just simply change it. Knowing luck was not on her side she exited the room with a heavy heart. That night the only noise that could be heard from the mansion was a baby and mother crying in unison.

It was a bright sunny morning, the birds were chirping as well as many flowers were blooming, yet it wasn't enough to brighten the dark mood in the Hyuga household. A certain misfortunate mother was feeling far from joy and implying she was depressed was certainly an understatement. It was more like she was feeling broken, crushed, and she had given up hope some time ago nevertheless she was going to bond with her daughter for the entire day and she would not waste anymore time sulking about it. She swiftly left her bedroom careful not to wake her cruel husband and quietly made her way to Hinata's room, she found Hinata sleeping peacefully and with a slight smile, the mother let a tear run down her cheek and she could feel her heart throbbing."It's my entire fault….I-I can't protect you like a mother should. My sweet gentle Hinata...I hope you can forgive me one day." The mother quietly muttered. She bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead, making Hinata suddenly wake the mother pulled away hoping she had not disturbed her daughter, much to her surprise Hinata only giggled and extended her tiny hand the mother smiled and let Hinata fiddle with her fingers. After Hinata stopped the mother stared at her for a long period of time until slowly backing away her eyes suddenly full of resolve."I'll be right back Hinata." She whispered. The mother had a plan, she dashed into her bedroom and changed her clothes making sure not to startle the other occupant in the room once she was done she ran downstairs into the kitchen and into her husband's office she found a small notepad and scribbled down a note she proceeded to rip the note off the notepad and stuff it into her pants pocket.

She placed on an average coat so she would not arouse any suspicions; she tied her long black hair into a loose ponytail and ran into Hinata's room once again. She grabbed Hinata and wrapped her tiny body in a blanket, she was about to leave the mansion until she realized she had forgotten something. "Damn I forgot to get money! Oh well I will just have to take some from Hiashi's wallet."She thought. While carrying Hinata on one of her arms she rushed upstairs and opened her bedroom door not expecting her grumpy husband to be standing on the other side and almost crashing into her, she yelped in surprise and clutched her shirt on where her heart should be. She made sure Hinata could not hear her."God dammit Hiashi! You almost gave me a heart attack, don't just pop up in my face like that!" she angrily whispered being positive that it was only audible to him. Hiashi nodded but stared at his wife with curiosity."Where are you going dressed like that?" he asked. "Since when do you care where I and my daughter go?"She said the tone of her voice was cold."Never mind I don't care." he responded.

As he passed by her she quickly grabbed his sleeve and tugged on it."Wait. I need money to buy Hinata something." she said. Hiashi looked at her with a confused expression but obliged and gave her some money. The mother thanked him and walked downstairs and through the door.

The mother and her child walked through the streets in search of something, when the mother spotted a jewelry store she smiled and walked inside. Once she left the store she dashed to a clothing store and bought Hinata new clothing. After shopping they went home realizing it was already afternoon, Hinata was fed and put to bed and as she slept her mother watched over her with a sad smile knowing that they would soon part, but not the way Hiashi had planned."Sleep well my daughter because the next time you wake you shall be with a whole new family…that happens to owe me a favor." She whispered to the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter and this is where the Uchiha's step in. Kinda boring but oh well love takes time people. Enjoy!

**I do not own _Naruto.

* * *

_**

It was nearing midnight and the mother knew it was time to depart she grabbed her baby dressed in her new clothes and quietly ran outside her plan had commenced she left the house through a secret exit she found by chance she never told anyone not even Hiashi so the exit was not guarded. The mother found a path leading towards the woods, she started running when she felt drops of rain making contact with her skin, she kept running hoping to find their destination soon…

An Hour Later

Hiashi hadn't seen his wife at all after she and Hinata came home after shopping, worried he stooped signing his paperwork and left his office he went to the first place he thought she would be at, he walked into Hinata's temporary room to find neither his wife nor her child there. After searching in all the remaining rooms he thought she would be at he found no one, panic kicked in and he called over the gaurds and asked them if they had seen his wife and her child leave through the gates, when they responded negatively Hiashi felt enraged."She's escaped with that child! Gaurds find her and capture her and the child!"Hiashi ordered venom dripping from his words."How dare she escape with that child! What was she thinking!" he muttered loudly to himself.

The mother and her child were resting she had ran nonstop and she still didn't get anywhere, she laid against a tree trying to catch her breath, her little bundle of joy cradled in her arms and staring up at her with curiosity. After several minutes she got up and started following the path again it wasn't long until she could hear familiar faint voices behind her in the distance. The mother's heart skipped a beat as she ran faster and faster hoping to get as far away from the guards as possible. It was still raining as the mother finally stopped and looked up at a mansion hope filling her eyes. She ran over to the front door and laid her daughter down, she reached into her pocket and took out an envelope and lay it beside her child she then searched her other pocket and quickly took out a silver locket with intricate designs on the front and back. She placed it on her daughter's neck and kissed her daughter on her forehead, tears falling down her cheeks and dripping on the floor."My little angel…I hope that one day we meet again. "she whispered. Hinata didn't smile she just held a monotone expression seeing her mother cry told her something bad was happening. The mother kissed her daughter one last time, rang the doorbell and ran away, she was going to get the gaurds to follow her and she knew perfectly well that she would be caught.

In The Uchiha Mansion…

Mikoto was playing with her infant Sasuke when she heard the doorbell ring she got up and went to answer the door. Her other son a five year old Itachi followed her, Mikoto opened the door and looked around when she saw no one she called out. She was about to close the door when Itachi stopped her and pointed to the ground, Mikoto looked and saw another infant about the same age as Sasuke lying on the floor. She gasped and handed Sasuke to Itachi, she held the infant in her arms examining it, Mikoto found out that it was a girl and she had lovely lavender gray eyes. She walked inside and sat down on the couch she looked at the girl again and noticed she had an expensive silver locket tied around her neck. Mikoto opened the locket to find two pictures inside, a man and a woman; they both had the same colored eyes as the girl and the woman seemed to look more like the infant than the man. Mikoto figured that they were the girl's parents and she also felt like she had seen the woman before, she closed the locket and noticed Itachi was in the room holding Sasuke with one arm and a letter in his hand."Take this it was laying next to her and its addressed to you. I haven't read it and the person who wrote it doesn't seem to have their name on the envelope. "he handed Mikoto the envelope and sat next to her. Mikoto read the letter aloud to a somewhat curious Itachi.

"Dear Mikoto,

I do you remember when I saved you from that fire? You left the stove on and didn't notice the fire start. When you did notice it was too late, and I was walking around the neighborhood when I noticed. Remember I had to break the window with my umbrella so you could get out? You said you owed me when I saved your life, so I have a favor to ask. By now you probably hold an infant in your possession, that infant is my child Hinata. I know this is a big favor to ask but I want you to raise her as your own child, I had to abandon her because harm would be brought to her if me and my husband kept her. She was supposed to be an heiress to the Hyuga clan but she is weak because of her illness, she was diagnosed with Pertussis so she is extremely delicate. This is a giant burden I know but please…take care of her, love her, and give her everything she needs and in the future I hope to reclaim her. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

I really appretiate what you are doing for me,

Hinata's Mother."

"So will you keep her?" Itachi asked.

"That's a stupid question Itachi because this letter really leaves no room for objections. Anyways I remember her and truth is I do owe her big for saving my life. Were keeping her but how am I going to tell Fugaku?"Mikoto answered.

"Well I'll tell him later…I have to feed Hinata. Look at the bright side Sasuke will have a friend and you Itachi have something to keep yourself entertained. Who knows maybe in the future you guys will fall for her cause if she looks anything like her mother she will be stunning." Mikoto teased.

Mikoto left Hinata with Itachi and looked for something for Hinata.

Itachi held Hinata and Sasuke in his arms he stared at Hinata sleeping and smiled then he looked at Sasuke and whispered.

"Yeah Sasuke we might just fall for her."Itachi said as he lightly chuckled afterwards trying not to wake Hinata.

* * *

Well yeah that's all I got. Sorry if it was boring i'm trying not to rush things. But I cant make it boring so the next chapter is a time skip. Again sorry if this chapter was a waste but i'm fighting off a massive writer's block.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Well as I mentioned before time skip. Yeah so now Hinata's sixteen and she has spent all those years with the Uchiha's so they are like real family...with a bit of immature mother, an older brother who's a bit dense and so on.

**I Do Not Own _Naruto_.**

**

* * *

**

I felt my peaceful slumber being disrupted by a sudden blinding light; I groaned in displeasure and covered my head with my pillow. The pillow was quickly taken away so I forced my eyes to open and see who had taken it away; it was a beautiful woman with onyx eyes and long raven hair."Good morning Mikoto."I silently muttered."Good morning dear." she responded back sweetly. Hinata sat up on her bed and Mikoto sat next to her.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to be the first one to say Happy Sixteenth Birthday!"She chirped happily.

Hinata just smiled as Mikoto ranted on and on about how she was growing up so fast and that when she was her age she had a boyfriend. When she abruptly stopped talking Hinata looked at her with concern.

"Mikoto-san? Are you alrigh-"

"Hinata do you have a boyfriend you haven't told me about?"Mikoto interrupted.

Hinata immediately blushed and lowered her head."N-no Mikoto-san"

"Ha! That's a lie Hinata! You're very beautiful how can you not have a boyfriend! she stated loudly.

"I just don't have one."Hinata whispered sadly.

Mikoto hugged Hinata and whispered in her ear."That's okay honey you will get a boyfriend, and if you don't you can go for one of my boys."Mikoto whispered.

Hinata instantly pulled away."W-what n-no way I c-could never date Itachi nor Sasuke they're my family!"she stated while stuttering."Mikoto giggled."Hinata you're stuttering. You only stutter when you're nervous plus you're not blood related so it's completely fine. Now this just out of curiosity but...tell me who would you pick out of my two sons?"she asked.

"Ummm. I-itachi maybe…"she answered timidly. Hinata had fallen for him a long time ago.

Mikoto grinned widely making Hinata stare at her in shock and horror"Kami why did I tell her!"Hinata thought. Mikoto ran out of the room towards Itachi's room and despite her appearance Hinata ran after her. Hinata was thankful that the Uchiha estate was enormous and that the rooms were fairly separated, and after a bit of running Hinata managed to catch up to Mikoto. Mikoto just laughed and ran faster she was just a few feet from Itachi's room when Hinata did the unthinkable...she tackled Mikoto down. Hinata might of stopped Mikoto but to Hinata's misfortune they were right in front of Itachi's door and to make matters worse Itachi opened his door and was staring at them.

"Itachi! You won't believe it! Hinata li-"

Before Mikoto could finish Hinata covered her mouth with her hand. Hinata sighed in relief and wondered why she ever trusted Mikoto with her secrets when she knew she would act like a teenage girl that just heard the best gossip she could possibly hear and that she just had to tell someone. Hinata noticed that Itachi was still staring at them and she quietly panicked while trying to think of something to say.

"N-nothing! She wasn't going to say anything! S-sorry for wasting y-your time!"Hinata said while Mikoto fidgeted beneath her. Hinata proceeded to drag Mikoto back to her room.

"Why Hinata? I was so close to telling Itachi you liked him! Maybe he likes you back?" Mikoto yelled.

"No please don't tell him. I will tell him on my own okay? When I'm ready ill tell him…but until then don't tell him anything!"Hinata replied.

Mikoto looked at Hinata's pleading eyes and sighed then smiled."Okay I promise to not tell."she said. Hinata let out a relieved sigh "But…"Mikoto continued, Hinata could feel her body stiffen.

"You have to let me help you."Mikoto finished.

"Uh o-okay." Hinata answered quietly.

"Great! Get dressed were going to run some errands and were gonna drag Sasuke and Itachi along."Mikoto announced.

"Um thank you Mikoto-san."Hinata whispered.

"No problem that's what a best friend and mom like me would do."Mikoto replied happily.

And with that Mikoto exited the room leaving Hinata to change and wonder what Mikoto was planning. Hinata gulped as she walked out the room because she realized when it came to serious things like love Mikoto could get a little carried away.

* * *

If you're wondering about the tackling thing like my friend did then its no surprise cause its not exacly what a daughter does to prevent her mother from talking. But oh well nobody in Naruto is normal either right? I can't say i'm normal myself cause that would be a big fat lie. Anyways about the tackling thing lets just say I felt compelled to write it OK? Well hope you enjoyed it!

**R&R Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally updated huh. Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter enough to review.

**I Don't Own _Naruto._**

* * *

After Hinata was dressed in a casual lavender dress and her navy blue, waist length hair neatly cascaded over her back, she went downstairs and entered the kitchen. She found Mikoto preparing breakfast and she dicided to help her. After calling the rest of the household for breakfast, they began eating once everyone was seated. Mikoto sat next to her husband Fugaku while across from them sat Hinata in between Sasuke and Itachi, Hinata nervously gazed at Fugaku, his expression was as always…impassive.  
Fugaku Uchiha barely acknowledged Hinata. Hinata as far as Fugaku was concerned was tolerable, and hopefully it would stay that way. Hinata would never want to be of any trouble to the Uchiha's especially Fugaku…the last thing Hinata wanted was to get on his bad side. Nevertheless she wasn't completely ignored, Fugaku would sometimes ask how her day had gone and even though some of Hinata's days were terrible she would never tell him that, Fugaku wasn't exactly the person you come with all your problems for…it was more like Mikoto who was better suited for that. Speaking of Mikoto, Hinata had always thought she was a great motherly figure. Mikoto was pretty much one of the only people she could talk to without having to worry…much. Mikoto may be nice, calm and caring but she can't always keep a secret…earlier today could justify as exibit A. Still even after having to deal with all that, Hinata just can't bring herself to hate Mikoto or at the very least get mad.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye… normally he acted quiet, cool, cynical and arrogant yet most of the girl population in Konoha adored and worshiped him. However around his family he acted more kindly especially to Mikoto and Hinata. He admired Itachi and his father, and acted as if it wasn't blatantly obvious. Sasuke and Hinata were always together at school and Sasuke acted like his true kind self around her. She was glad to be his best friend and be the person who he could tell his problems to. Unfortunately since Sasuke and Hinata were so close, many of his fangirls would make her school life impossible, it didn't stop Hinata though.

Last but certainly not least was Itachi Uchiha, unlike Sasuke he's more mature and he was one of Hinata's most trusted friends. Hinata's relationship with Itachi is nearly on par with Sasuke if not for Hinata falling in love with him and trying to keep her distance so that she doesn't faint every time he gets close. Even though Itachi was a well known genius, he hadn't much expertise in love nor has he experienced it firsthand, so it's safe to say he's never had a girlfriend (much to Hinata's relief). When at home Itachi, Sasuke and Hinata spend most of the day together, wither Itachi is helping Hinata and Sasuke with their homework, Hinata watches Sasuke and Itachi spar, or they just lie down and have pointless way Hinata enjoys every minute she spends with her family.

Hinata felt her shoulder being tapped snapping her out of her thoughts she saw Itachi looking at her with a concerned expression, she nearly blushed."Hinata-chan? Are you alright, you seemed to be deep in thought."He asked. Hinata noded and resumed eating hoping to be ignored.

"So Itachi and Sasuke, Hinata and I were going to run some errands and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along?"Mikoto asked.

The brothers stared at each other and nodded."Sure." They answered simultaneously,

Hinata smiled softly at Mikoto elated that the brothers could join them. Mikoto smiled back and gazed at her husband.

"Fugaku, care to join us?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"No. I have work to do, im sorry."he replied. Hinata saw a glimpse of sadness in his onyx eyes.

"Oh. Alright then. Sasuke and Itachi go upstairs and change, if everyone is done eating i have to clean up here." She said emotionlessly.

"I-I'll help."Hinata offered.

"Thank you."Mikoto said showing Hinata a strained smile, before picking up a few dishes and walking into the kitchen.

Hinata frowned. She picked up the dishes effortlessly and walked by Fugaku stopping to place her free hand on his shoulder and lean down to whisper something into his ear.

"Fix this." Hinata whispered in a brusque manner, while directing his attention to where Mikoto currently was.

Fugaku's eyes widened noticeably as he felt himself shiver a bit at her tone.

_**What in the world happened to quiet, sweet Hinata? **_

_**This is probably why men never want to make a woman angry.**_

Fugaku thought.

Hinata backed away giving the brothers a sweet smile before retreating to the kitchen. The brothers involuntarily shivered at this, with the expression their father had they didn't want to know what Hinata had whispered to him...

In the kitchen Hinata was trying her best to console Mikoto.

"You can't blame him. He really is busy." Hinata said softly.

"I know dear, but we barely see each other anymore, i can barely recall the last time we had-" Mikoto stopped knowing Hinata wouldnt like talking about **that.**

Hinata blushed knowingly, and nodded.

She embraced Mikoto in a way only a mother would, and so they switched roles momentarily.

"Don't worry. I promise you ill handle this. Everything is going to be fine...mom."

Mikoto silently gasped, but slightly smiled as a lone tear fell across her cheek.

"Oh Hinata. You truly are a precious gift from kami-sama." Mikoto replied.

Mikoto slowly moved away and brushed away her tear, she gave Hinata a sincere smile.

"Lets finish washing the dishes so we can go shopping, I promise you that I will help you win over Itachi." Mikoto said.

And with that they went back to their current assignment.

* * *

Hinata is a bit OCC but not that much. Anyways next chapter they go shopping but thats nothing compared to the birthday present Itachi gives Hinata.

So please review, anything will do. LOL that rhymed.


End file.
